


bucky gets braids for once

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Humor, I apologize in advance, M/M, idrk, is this shit offensive? idk probably to some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: sam's trying to teach his niece how to braid and they need a volunteer, enter bucky





	bucky gets braids for once

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is so out of place- 
> 
> because sam's niece is unnamed i had to think of a name
> 
> but i got lazy so i just looked at another story and saw sasha used, so i shall use it too
> 
> okaayy, enjoy~
> 
> also, i picked a random name for sarah's boyfriend/husband (i never thought about specifying)

"thanks again y'all for watching sasha while me and jackson go out for a bit." sarah gave a bright smile as she was lead to the door by her big brother.

"it's no problem at all, sis. _**(doNt) **_sasha's a good kid, we'd be happy to watch her." sam gave her a pat on her shoulder. 

sarah hummed as she looked behind sam. "bucky seems way more hyped then you, sam." sam raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, before sarah pointed behind him

he turned around to see bucky and sasha playing with her little dolls. sasha's currently complaining about the basic hairstyles on the dolls and bucky tries helping her style them to her liking.

sam snorts as sasha struggles to braid a small section of a princess doll's hair.

"that shit looks pitiful as hell." sarah smacks sam on the shoulder. 

"shut up boy, you can help her too" sam rolled his eyes with a little smile.

"yeah yeah, i will. now you get on and go with your mans and have a good time" sam gave her a tight hug before she could leave.

"oh, you know we will." sarah winked at him before she speed on out the door. sam made a "eww" noise at that innuendo. "man, i didn't even need know that, you nasty!" sarah laughed at that before she yelled "see you later tonight, sam!" and then she was gone.

sam shut the door before he went over to bucky and sasha. maybe he could help her with the braiding now.

"alright," sam clapped his hands, getting both of their attention. "i see you struggle your butts off over here so your unc' has thought of the greatest solution. wanna hear it?" sam said with an overly optimistic tone, crouched down besides the two.

"yeah! what is it?" sasha squealed and wiggled with excitement from where she sat on the floor. bucky just smiled all goofy in sam's direction and grabbed his hand.

"i'll take that as a yes." sam booped bucky on the nose.

"anyway, the extravagant solution i came up with was," he made a mock drum roll for dramatic effect. "to braid uncle bucky's hair, for practice 'n all." 

sasha jumped up and cheered at the idea, she would always touch and ogle his shoulder-length hair, so she was ecstatic that she was going to learn how to braid it.

bucky on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in headlights at the idea. he's never had his hair braided before, it'll look nice, he's sure of it. it's just the fact that it's a kid braiding his hair is what stunned him. 

"wait, hold on a sec-" bucky was cut of as sasha jumped on the couch behind him and sam stepped over the dolls to join her. 

"okay, i guess this happening then" bucky shrugged and let it happen, this isn't bucky's worse encounter with a kid before. might as well let it be.

sam grabs a comb and a ponytail holder and starts sectioning off bucky's hair so they can start the braiding. 

"now," he grabs a piece. "you gotta divide it into three parts. then you start putting one likes then the other.." bucky started to tune out the instructions sam was giving sasha and instead focused on the feeling of sam's fingers and how they maneuvered through as they braided.

"o

ooh i get it, uncle sam! can i try now!" sasha looked up at sam with her doe eyes, as he made another section for her.

sasha was so adorably focused as she slowly braided. bucky laughed a bit at how quiet it was, his body moving. 

"shusssh, if you move, i'll mess up uncle bucky" sasha said in the most cute frustrated voice he was ever heard.

bucky smiled but stayed still. "alright, my bad sash." she giggled a bit at the name.

it took hours, and some breaks for some food, until bucky's hair was braided in little sections. sasha stood proud of her work, although bucky thinks he looks ridiculous with the braids sticking out in different directions.

sarah came back as soon as it was dark outside. 

"dang, y'all still on the floor?- jesus davonte christ, what's wrong with your hair?" sarah had a look of blatant surprise on her face as she saw the crazy looking braids on bucky's head.

bucky only smiled sheepishly, while sam leaned back with a smug look plastered on his face.

"mommy!" sasha ran to her mother. sarah scooped her up into her arms.

"hey, baby! did you have a good time with your uncles?" sarah asked with a fond smile, even though she already knows the answer. 

"uh-huh!" sasha nodded her head rapidly. "uncle sam taught me how to braid uncle bucky's hair!"

"oh wow! really? you did a good job, now how about you wait with your dad outside while i talk to your uncles real quick, okay?" sarah put sasha down on the ground.

"m'kay, bye uncle sam! bye uncle bucky!" sasha hugged them both before she went outside to her dad.

"i see you helped her well enough." sasha laughed at how funny bucky looked.

"told you i'd will" sam gave her a side hug. 

sarah couldn't help but laugh at how his hair looked.

"im sorry, bucky, but you look crazy as hell." 

"i think it looks..nice?" bucky grimaced at nice. sarah was right, he looked crazy as hell.

sarah sucked her teeth. "boy stop lying, you look like that boy on the wild thornberrys."

bucky snorted at that, so did sam but he tried to look like the big strong man he is.

"hey hey, no ranking on my man in here. get up on out of here before you start" 

sarah laughed one final time. "alright, alright. ima take my leave. see y'all" she gave a tight hug to the couple and left.

"i think it looks cute." sam wrapped an arm around bucky's waist.

"shut the fuck up, samuel." bucky rolled his eyes and pushed away from sam. "help me take these out."

sam laughed as he started taking out the first braid. 

"hey buck"

"yeah, sam?"

"i love youuu"

"and i love you, sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
